The present invention relates to a device for removing solid particles from waste gases, particularly exhaust gases of internal combustion engines, and subjecting them to a catalytic post-combustion.
Such devices are known in a variety of designs. They all have the disadvantage of effecting the needed soot separation in an unsatisfactory manner, so that the catalytically acting substance becomes very soon ineffective. In addition, the devices are usually complicated in design and require much space.